<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Road by CakeAndCrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391259">White Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows'>CakeAndCrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about misinterpretation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came to be that over the months, <br/>every chance you got, you were asking me about god.<br/>Whether it was relevant or not, <br/>you’d scrape the meaning out of everything to berate me,<br/>to drive a spike deep into my skull where my good memories of you <br/>used to lie.</p><p>We were driving home and I said to you,<br/>It was just like this;<br/>a dream I used to have on repeat.<br/>A dream of walking down a white path<br/>in a white field with white trees and rocks.<br/>The sky was black and a dog walked beside me.<br/>The road went on forever, and the dog would listen to me talk.</p><p>The road ahead of us was covered in snow<br/>and the sky was gray.<br/>You asked me how I couldn’t believe in god<br/>when I’d experienced such a clearly demonic presence.<br/>You asked me where my father was if there was no heaven<br/>and how I could go on living without that comfort.</p><p>I told you I didn’t want to believe in much of anything,<br/>especially because there is no heaven,<br/>no god,<br/>and no reason for me to walk down a different path<br/>with anybody else but a dog.<br/>One who doesn’t mind the snow<br/>and doesn’t mind what I think.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>